The Way
by mj x2010
Summary: Booth was supposed to leave. What is he doing at the door of Brennan's office? and what does he have to say?to the song The Way by Clay Aiken.


The Way  
**another one of those fluffy BB fics. I can't help myself. **

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING.  
The song is by Clay Aiken, and the show is owned by fox.**

"Aren't you supposed to be on a plane on your way to Iraq?" Brennan said leaning back in her chair. Not at unhappy that Booth was in her office. They had decided not to say their goodbyes at the airport, but instead at Brennan's apartment. They had their usual Thai food meal, talked, and said goodbye. When she found out he was leaving all she could do was nod her head. He said he would only be gone few months, but a few months without him would feel like years.

"Well, I was at the airport, ready to just turn around and refuse to leave. Then, my phone rang, looks like they got the guy before I got there."

"Good," she said smiling.

"But there was one thing I decided at the airport, something I should have done a long time ago."

"and what would that be?"

"There's something about you Bones, something about you that makes me crazy."

_Theres something bout the way you look tonight,  
Theres something bout the way that i can't take my eyes off you.  
Theres something bout the way your lips invite,  
maybe its the way that i get nervous when your around.  
And I want you to be mine  
and if u need a reason why, _

"How do I make you crazy, Booth?!" Brennan said slightly annoyed.

"Not that way, Temperance; a different kind of crazy," he laughed.

"Well what way?" she asked as he sat on the edge of her desk.

"Well..." he said thinking about how to answer that.

_It's in the way that you move me,  
and the way that you tease me,  
the way that I want you tonight,  
It's in the way that you hold me,  
and the way that you know me,  
when I can't find the right words to say,  
You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way._

"How Booth? How do I make you crazy?" she asked again waiting for his reply.

Not being able to find the perfect words he plainly said..."In the way that I love you."

Looking at the top of her desk and bouncing tapping her pen on the top of the papers she was silent for a few seconds.

"Bones?"

"Mhm?" she looked up.

"Well?" He said waiting for a response.

"There's something about you"

Theres something bout how you stay on my mind,  
theres something bout the way that I whisper your name when I'm asleep Oh girl  
no. Maybe its the look you get in your eyes.  
Oh baby its the way that makes me feel to see you smile.  
And the reasons they may change but what I'm feeling stays the same.

"You know," he said smiling, "that by saying that you just gave me permission to do this."

Pulling her into a kiss he wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her closer, and lacing his free hand into hers. It was like they we're meant to be together, they fit together perfectly. Sully's hands had always been so big, hers just didn't fit. Tessa wouldn't show any public displays of affection, and all the other's just never were right. They were right, molded perfectly for each other..

_It's in the way that you move me,  
and the way that you tease me,  
the way that I want you tonight,  
It's in the way that you hold me,  
and the way that you know me,  
when I can't find the right words to say,  
You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way._

"I know." She said smiling as they broke away from each other. "I'm glad you don't have to go."

"Me too, Bones, you have no idea how glad that makes me."

"Why didn't you want to go, Booth? An ex-army sniper must love an over seas trip to be the hero."

"Well, there was something hear that I love more."

"and what would that be?"

_I can't put my fingers on just what it is that makes me love you, you baby.  
So don't ask me to describe,  
I get all choked up inside,  
just thinking bout the way._

It's in the way that you move me,  
and the way that you tease me,  
the way that I want you tonight,  
It's in the way that you hold me,  
and the way that you know me,  
when I can't find the right words to say,   
You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way.

"There's this amazing woman, who is incredibly intelligent. She could beat me up, no problem. She knows who I am, and she knows herself and even though she says she doesn't need help with anything. Sometimes she even lets me in. But what makes me love her, I couldn't tell you."

There's something bout the way you look tonight.  
There's nothing more to say then,  
I feel it in the way.

The two kissed again, this time more sure of each other, more understanding, more in love.

"You know Bones, the squints think I'm going to be gone for awhile, wanna go with it for a week?"

"What do you mean?" she asked staring into his deep chocolate eyes.

"Would you, Temperance Brennan, like to take a week off of your precious work to spend the week with me, you're more than just partners partner?

"Sure.." she said smiling.

They headed home hand in hand. Their lives were changed, altered in a way that they both wanted, they way it was meant to be.

"I love you, Booth."

"I love you too, Bones" he said kissing her on the cheek as they walked out of the Jeffersonian. Things were truly, how they were supposed to be...


End file.
